OS Shonen Ai ZE:A Regarde moi!
by Soma Kibi
Summary: L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment chez les ZE:A: Kevin évite HyungSik et KwangHee et Siwan se dispute...


**Titre: Regarde-moi!**

**Auteur: Soma Kibi**

**Genre: Shonen Ai**

**Pairing: KevSik et SiKwang**

**Note: Voici mon deuxième OS ZE:A^^**

_**REGARDE MOI!**_

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque les 9 membres du groupe ZE :A rentrèrent chez eux après une journée chargée remplie de répétitions et de séances photos en tout genre. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin se retrouver dans le calme et de pouvoir se reposer. A peine furent-ils rentrés dans l'appartement qu'Heechul et KwangHee s'étaient immédiatement précipités en direction du salon afin de pouvoir se jeter dans le canapé.  
>« Je prend le côté droit ! »Cria Heechul<br>« Ah non t'abuse ! C'est le meilleur côté alors laisse-le moi ! »Répliqua KwangHee en s'asseyant sur le jeune homme.  
>Heechul se plaignit bruyamment et essaya de dégager le derrière de la diva de son ventre.<br>« Dégage KwangHee, j'étais là avant toi ! »  
>« Je m'en fous, c'est ma place alors tu bouges de là ! »<br>« Y'a pas ton nom que je sache ! »  
>« Justement, j'envisage de le coudre en gros sur le coussin vois-tu ! »<br>Heechul leva les yeux au ciel de lassitude et tenta de nouveau de bouger son ami de son ventre parce qu'il commençait légèrement à peser lourd.  
>« T'es chiant KwangHee ! Bouge de là je t'ai dit ! »<br>KwangHee allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par JunYoung qui entra à son tour dans le salon et leur lança un regard menaçant qui voulait tout dire.  
>« Dites les mecs vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer ? On vient de rentrer d'une journée complètement épuisante et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est gueuler comme des malades ! »<br>Heechul et KwangHee se calmèrent instantanément et soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble.  
>« Mais c'est lui qui me pique ma place aussi ! »Se plaignit le plus vieux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme un enfant qui faisait un caprice.<br>Heechul leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de nouveau de dégager son aîné.  
>« Et tu m'écrase ! Si je meurs étouffé on se demandera pas à cause de qui c'est hein ! »<br>« C'est toi qui a commencé ! Et puis tu… »  
>« STOP ! Bon sang vous me donnez mal au crâne ! Alors KwangHee tu dégage du ventre d'Heechul tout de suite et par pitié ARRETEZ DE CRIER ! »S'exclama JunYoung en se massant les tempes, fatigué des enfantillages des deux autres.<br>KwangHee ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et finit par bouger avec mauvaise foi.  
>« C'est injuste ! »<br>« Arrête de bouder princesse ! »Ricana Heechul  
>KwangHee le regarda avec un air menaçant.<br>« Appelle-moi encore une seule fois princesse et je te fais bouffer tes chaussettes ! »  
>« Tant que c'est pas tes chaussettes sales… »<br>« Tu… »  
>« Bordel les mecs vous allez arrêtez ? Sérieux, vous êtes lourds si vous voulez vous prendre la tête, faites le dans vos chambres ! »Râla une nouvelle fois JunYoung, qui en avait réellement marre.<p>

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, le leader alla rejoindre la cuisine en soupirant de désespoir. Il rejoignit donc Siwan, Kevin, HyungSik et DongJun qui étaient en train de se préparer un petit encas et il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises libres. Kevin le regarda en souriant avant de s'approcher de lui et il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.  
>« Ca va ? »<br>JunYoung leva un regard las vers lui et se força à sourire.  
>« Si les deux abrutis arrêtaient de se disputer dans le salon, je pense que ça irait mieux. »<br>DongJun, qui était occupé à tirer à la courte paille avec HyungSik pour savoir lequel d'entre eux prendrait l'assiette la plus remplie, se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
>« Tu veux que j'aille les voir ? »<br>JunYoung secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.  
>« Ca ne servirait à rien, quand ces deux là ont décidés de s'y mettre on peut pas faire grand-chose tu sais. Surtout KwangHee. »<br>Siwan eut un petit rire amusé aux mots du leader alors qu'il venait de terminer de masser les épaules d'un Kevin tout engourdi.  
>« T'as pas tord…je me demande encore comment je fais pour supporter ce mec tout les jours… »<br>Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire un mot de plus car deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et une tête se posa juste à côté de la sienne.  
>« Peut-être parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi ! »<br>Siwan sursauta de plus belle en voyant que KwangHee se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de lui et il soupira en le repoussant sèchement.  
>« Arrête de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir, un de ces jours je vais avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi ! »<br>KwangHee ne l'écouta pas se contenta de resserrer légèrement son étreinte en souriant de plus belle.  
>« T'en fais pas, je serais là pour te réanimer ! »<br>Siwan poussa un soupir agacé avant de repousser sèchement son ami et de se lever.  
>« T'es lourd quand tu t'y mets, tu sais. »Lâcha-t-il<p>

Puis, sans prononcer un mot de plus il quitta la pièce afin d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. KwangHee le regarda partir sans rien dire, surprit.  
>« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »<br>Il arborait un air de totale incompréhension qui fit un peu de peine à ses amis. C'est pour cela que Kevin se leva lentement de sa chaise, tentant d'oublier ses courbatures et il alla poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son cadet.  
>« Non ne t'en fais pas…mais tu sais on est tous fatigués alors je pense qu'il a juste besoin de se reposer. Donc…tu devrais le laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'à demain. »<br>KwangHee regarda l'aîné du groupe en souriant légèrement.  
>« Tu es sûr ? »<br>« Mais oui…Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain ça ira. »  
>KwangHee finit par hocher la tête avant de finalement regarder autour de lui.<br>« Mais au fait les gars…vous savez où sont Minwoo et Taehun ? Je les ai pas vu depuis qu'on est rentrés ! »  
>JunYoung leva les yeux au ciel tout en débarassant la table avec l'aide de HyungSik et DongJun.<br>« Forcément, t'es direct allé t'affaler sur le canapé avec Heechul… »Grogna-t-il  
>Cette réflexion arrache des rires aux deux plus jeunes alors que Kevin se contenta de sourire doucement et que KwangHee lança un regard d'excuse tout sauf sincère au leader.<br>« Désolé JunYoung… »  
>JunYoung le regarda et ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant que KwangHee le regardait maintenant avec une moue de chien battu. C'était ça le problème avec la diva du groupe : aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes.<br>« C'est bon, arrête de me regarder comme ça…ils sont déjà partis se coucher, ils étaient totalement lessivés. Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on aille faire comme eux maintenant parce qu'une dure journée nous attend demain ! »  
>Kevin acquiesça immédiatement aux mots de JunYoung alors que HyungSik et DongJun avaient prit une moue déçue.<br>« Déjà ? Mais je suis pas fatigué encore moi ! »S'exclama le maknae  
>JunYoung le regarda avec un petit rire et s'approcha de lui avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Ceci lui apporte d'ailleurs un grognement du plus jeune.<br>« Touche pas mes cheveux ! »  
>« Pardon…et oui maintenant, après demain tu pourras encore pas te lever quand on viendra te réveiller ! »<br>DongJun allait lui répondre mais il fut coupé par un HyungSik qui souriait avec amusement.  
>« A propos de réveiller…qui se dévoue pour aller réveiller Heechul ? Il s'est endormi sur le canapé… »<br>Un certain silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme si ses occupants étaient actuellement en plein réflexion et finalement, tous les regards se posèrent sur celui qui avait eu le malheur de poser la question.  
>« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »<br>Les autres ne répondirent pas à la question du jeune homme mais commencèrent à quitter la cuisine un par un, se contentant de lancer des regards compatissants à HyungSik. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de difficile chez eux, c'était de réveiller Heechul. Quand le jeune homme dormait, il entrait presque en hibernation et il fallait beaucoup de patience pour réussir à le tirer de son sommeil. Kevin fut le dernier à sortir et avant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec JunYoung et TaeHun, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de HyungSik et lui murmura :  
>« Bonne chance HyungSik et Bonne nuit. »<br>Puis, il s'en alla à son tour, laissant un HyungSik perdu dans la cuisine.  
>« Ca veut dire que c'est moi qui doit le réveiller ? »<p>

Kevin se trouvait plongé dans un rêve des plus apaisants lorsqu'il sentit soudain que quelqu'un était en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Il grogna, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se lever et se contenta de se tourner de l'autre côté. Il entendit un vague soupir à côté de lui mais décida de l'ignorer royalement, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'intrus ne commence à le secouer un peu plus violemment.  
>« Kevin allez debout ! Je ne vais pas y passer la journée bon sang ! Lève-toi ! »<br>Kevin poussa un soupir de frustration en ouvrant finalement les yeux et il se tourna vers le gêneur, lui lançant un regard totalement endormi.  
>« Hmmm…quoi ? »<p>

« Faut que tu te lèves maintenant…t'es le seul encore au lit et on part dans une demi-heure ! »  
>A ces mots Kevin se redressa d'un bond, se cognant au passage la tête contre le lit de JunYoung qui se trouvait au dessus du sien.<br>« Aiiie…comment ça une demi-heure ? »  
>Son ami qui n'était autre que DongJun hocha la tête.<br>« Ben ouais…ça fait une heure qu'on essaie de te réveiller ! Y'a déjà HyungSik et JunYoung qui ont essayé mais ils n'ont pas réussi alors ils m'ont demandé…t'as vraiment le sommeil lourd tu sais ! »  
>Kevin soupira en quittant finalement son lit et en frottant son crâne endolori.<br>« Je suppose que j'étais vraiment crevé… »  
>DongJun lui fit un léger sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule. Kevin lui rendit son sourire et commença à se diriger vers l'armoire afin de sortir ses vêtements.<br>« Merci DongJun. Tu peux aller dire à JunYoung que je serais bientôt prêt, je vais aller me préparer rapidement.  
>DongJun hocha la tête mais lança tout de même un regard inquiet sur Kevin.<br>« D'accord…mais avant qu'on parte faudra que tu manges quelque chose hein ? »  
>Kevin eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.<br>« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi va. Allez file ! »  
>DongJun quitta finalement la chambre afin d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe qui se trouvait dans le salon.<p>

Finalement, Kevin rejoignit les autres environ 20 minutes plus tard et leur sourit quand ils levèrent tous le regard vers lui.  
>« C'est bon, je suis prêt. Je suis désolé les gars, d'habitude je dors pas autant, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »<br>JunYoung lui adressa un sourire amical avant de faire signe aux autres de se lever pour qu'ils se préparent à partir.  
>« C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Vas manger quelque chose et on pourra y aller. »<br>Mais Kevin secoua négativement la tête en souriant et alla enfiler ses chaussures.  
>« C'est bon, j'ai pas très faim pour le moment. Je mangerais quand on sera arrivés. »<br>HyungSik se tourna immédiatement vers lui avec un air inquiet. Pour lui c'était très difficile de concevoir l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas avoir faim au réveil.  
>« T'as pas faim ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es peut-être malade, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'es levé en retard…tu devrais peut-être… »<br>Kevin éclata de rire devant la soudaine panique de son ami et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.  
>« Calme-toi ! C'est pas grave, ça arrive de ne pas avoir faim tu sais ! »<br>HyungSik sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.  
>« Ca m'est jamais arrivé à moi ! »<br>« Ouais mais toi tu es un goinfre, c'est pas pareil ! »Intervint Minwoo en riant.  
>HyungSik s'apprêtais à répliquer mais il préféra s'abstenir quand il vit le regard que lui lançait JunYoung.<br>« Je crois qu'on va y aller hein… »  
>En effet le leader arborait maintenant d'un regard assez sévère destiné à faire accélérer le mouvement à ses camarades. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver mais ils étaient déjà pratiquement en retard alors il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre l'une des disputes quotidiennes des deux garçons. C'est ainsi que tout le monde quitta enfin l'appartement, Kevin en dernier. Cependant avant de suivre les autres, JunYoung le regarda avec une légère inquiétude en fermant la porte.<br>« Kevin…promets-moi de manger quelque chose quand on arrivera d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de tu nous fasses un malaise pendant l'interview parce que tu n'as rien mangé… »  
>Kevin lui sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'ils suivaient leurs amis afin de rejoindre la voiture qui devait les emmener jusqu'au lieu de l'interview.<br>« Je te le promets. »

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au studio dans lequel ils allaient donner une interview se passa dans une ambiance relativement calme, si on omettait le fait que KwangHee n'arrêta de parler que lorsque Siwan le frappa violemment sur le crâne. Cependant, JunYoung ne manqua pas de remarquer que HyungSik ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de Kevin. Il aurait probablement trouvé ça très mignon et adorable s'il n'était pas lui-même inquiet pour l'aîné de leur groupe. Il n'avait rien dit mais il avait bien remarqué que Kevin ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis la veille, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'avait cependant pas voulu en parler avec lui jusque là car il se disait que ce n'était probablement pas ses affaires. Mais il n'aimait pas voir Kevin avec le regard triste et lointain qu'il arborait en ce moment même et il se disait qu'il allait quand même devoir parler avec lui. Il verrait ça après l'interview. Finalement, la voiture s'immobilisa, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent donc tous du véhicule les uns après les autres et se rendirent directement dans la loge où ils allaient être maquillés et coiffés pour l'interview et le live qu'ils allaient assurer.

L'interview se déroula au grand bonheur de JunYoung et des managers parfaitement bien, étant parsemée comme à l'accoutumée de rires, de chants, de blagues et de bonne humeur. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'agence afin de poursuivre leur journée avec des répétitions habituelles. Ils étaient donc tous dans la salle de danse en train de se relaxer un peu et de s'échauffer avant de commencer leurs répétitions. Pourtant, le leader n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Kevin avait été ailleurs pendant une bonne partie de la matinée et qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé, chose assez rare. Le jeune australien aimait en effet beaucoup prendre la parole en général ou faire des démonstration de danse. Mais aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été là, JunYoung était persuadé que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Mais la chose qui l'avait le plus surprit avait été la manière dont le jeune homme s'était adressé à HyungSik quand le jeune était allé lui parler un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait tout simplement regardé dans les yeux avant de l'ignorer et de s'éloigner de lui, sans un mot. Jamais de sa vie JunYoung n'aurait pu imaginer que Kevin puisse un jour se comporter de cette façon. Ca n'était absolument pas normal. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec le jeune homme. Il décida donc d'aller lui parler et laissa le pauvre Minwoo en plan alors qu'il était en train de lui parler. Minwoo ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le leader s'en alla comme ça, sans même le regarder.  
>« Hyung ! Eh JunYoung ! C'est si chiant que ça ce que je raconte ? »<br>Il n'obtint évidemment pas de réponse et soupira de plus belle.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »Lui demanda TaeHun qui venait de le rejoindre bras dessus bras dessous avec Heechul.<br>« Je sais pas…je parlais à JunYoung et d'un coup il est partit comme ça…je sais que je suis pas toujours hyper intéressant mais il aurait au moins pu me dire qu'il préférait la compagnie de Kevin à la mienne avant de s'en aller… »Bouda le jeune danseur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
>Sa réaction arracha des sourires à TaeHun et Heechul qui se regardèrent avec amusement. Heechul s'approcha finalement de Minwoo et passa son bras autour de son épaule.<br>« Allez boude pas, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison pour t'avoir planté ici comme une vieille chaussette… »  
>Minwoo lui lança un regard profondément blasé.<br>« Merci Heechul, je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup ! »

« A ton service ! »  
>Minwoo leva les yeux au ciel mais s'autorisa tout de même un petit sourire. Après tout…c'était Heechul.<p>

« HyungSik ? Oh tu m'écoutes ! »Commença à s'énerver DongJun alors qu'il tentait d'avoir une conversation avec son ami depuis près de 5 minutes.  
>Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'y intéresser le moins du monde puisqu'il ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets dans la direction de Kevin. DongJun poussa un soupir deséspéré.<br>« C'est bon j'abandonne…fais-moi signe quand tu auras finit de mater Kevin hein ! »  
>Ceci fit revenir HyungSik sur terre car il sursauta légèrement avant de regarder DongJun.<br>« Tu me parlais ? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. »  
>« Non, sans blague ? Ca fait presque 10 minutes que j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit rentrés pour mater Kevin tu sais ! »<br>Aussitôt HyungSik sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.  
>« N'importe quoi…je…je le matais pas du tout ! »<br>« Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça depuis qu'on a finit l'interview ? »Ricana le maknae.  
>HyungSik ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête, très gêné. DongJun s'en voulut un peu du ton qu'il avait employé et soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de HyungSik.<br>« Désolé…je voulais pas être désagréable. »  
>HyungSik secoua la tête en souriant<p>

« C'est pas ta faute…je…je suis juste inquiet. »  
>« Pour Kevin ? »<br>« Oui…je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais…j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien depuis hier. Je veux dire…il parle pas autant que d'habitude et…tout à l'heure j'ai voulu aller lui parler, juste comme ça mais…Il m'a totalement ignoré. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît qu'il m'ignorait…et en plus de ça, il n'a toujours pas mangé aujourd'hui. Je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou qui l'a blessé. J'aime pas le voir comme ça tu sais. »  
>DongJun ne répondit pas tout de suite, plutôt surprit par les révélations de HyungSik. Effectivement, ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait absolument pas à Kevin. Lui qui était en général si gentil et si attentionné avec eux. Et tout le monde savait à quel point il était proche de HyungSik alors il n'y avait aucune raison qui pouvait justifier le fait qu'il ne veuille pas parler au jeune homme. Encore, HyungSik aurait été aussi collant que KwangHee, DongJun aurait pu comprendre mais ça n'était pas le cas. Décidémment, quelque chose clochait avec leur aîné aujourd'hui. Il décida de laisser ses réflexions là où elles étaient pour le moment afin de réconforter HyungSik du mieux qu'il le pouvait.<p>

« Kevin, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »  
>L'aîné du groupe se tourna vers JunYoung, surprit et remarqua son air plus que sérieux.<br>« Euh…ça dépend…on ne devrais pas commencer à répéter ? »  
>JunYoung haussa les épaules avant de lui attraper fermement le poignet.<br>« On n'est pas à 5 minutes près et c'est urgent. Viens avec moi ! »  
>Kevin n'eut donc d'autres choix que d'emboîter la pas au leader, malgré tout surprit par son soudain empressement à lui parler. Il sortirent de la salle de danse et allèrent s'enfermer dans une autre pièce vide. JunYoung ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Kevin en croisant les bras.<br>« Alors ? »  
>Kevin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas où voulait en venir son ami.<br>« Alors quoi ? »  
>JunYoung leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« Ne fais pas l'ignorant…dis-moi ce qui t'arrives depuis hier…et je te conseille de ne pas dire rien parce que je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'ais parlé. »  
>Kevin baissa les yeux sans répondre, soupirant. Il avait vraiment espéré que son mal-être ne se verrait pas, que personne ne l'interrogerait mais il avait visiblement eu tord. Il aurait dû se douter que l'un d'entre eux finirait par lui parler et il n'avait aucune envie de raconter à JunYoung la raison de son comportement.<br>« Alors ? J'attends ! »  
>Kevin releva finalement les yeux pour regarder le leader et il soupira.<br>« Ce n'est rien…je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter mais je suis simplement fatigué, rien de grave. »  
>« Arrête de mentir. Ca ne prend pas avec moi et tu le sais…si tu allais vraiment bien, tu n'aurais pas ignoré HyungSik comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. »<br>Kevin écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Il avait vraiment cru que personne ne s'était rendu compte de son comportement avec son cadet mais visiblement, il s'était de nouveau trompé.  
>« De quoi… »<br>« Je t'ai vu l'ignorer volontairement Kevin. Tu n'as jamais ignoré un seul d'entre nous et certainement pas HyungSik…alors explique moi ce qui t'arrives. Ce n'est pas non plus ton genre de te lever en retard comme ce matin et je pourrait continuer de te faire la liste de toutes les bizarreries que tu as faites aujourd'hui pendant longtemps. Alors explique-moi. Je veux juste t'aider tu sais. »  
>Kevin baissa la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait en parler à JunYoung ou pas. Il savait que cela le soulagerait mais il avait vraiment peur que son ami ne le juge. Il soupira.<br>« Je peux pas t'en parler… »  
>« Et pourquoi ? On est amis non ? On peut tout se dire tu sais ! »<br>« Je…oui mais… »  
>Il se stoppa, ce qui fit soupirer JunYoung.<br>« C'est bon, j'ai comprit. Je n'insiste pas, on doit encore s'entraîner. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner l'affaire, tu me connais. Tu peux être sûr que quand on rentreras je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que je sache ton problème. »  
>Kevin ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, tout de même soulagé de savoir que le leader le laissait tranquille pour le moment. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la pièce afin d'aller rejoindre leurs amis et ils purent enfin commencer leurs répétitions.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Il était déjà 18 heures passé quand les ZE :A rentrèrent enfin chez eux après une nouvelle journée épuisante. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de répéter leurs chorégraphies, s'entraînant pour une émission qu'ils allaient faire dans environ deux semaines et dans laquelle ils allaient faire une sorte de mini concert. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. A peine furent-ils arrivés que Minwoo et HyungSik se précipitèrent vers la douche en se battant, comme toujours.  
>« J'y vais le premier ! »Hurla HyungSik<br>« Pas moyen mon vieux, j'ai réservé ma place dans le minibus ! »  
>« Je m'en fous, t'as qu'à aller empester le salon mais moi je me douche avant! »<br>« Dégage HyungSik ! »

Les autres décidèrent de les laisser se battre, blasés. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de leurs enfantillages maintenant. Heechul et Taehun allèrent se laisser tomber sur le canapé en soupirant pendant que DongJun s'était jeté sur le frigo à la recherche d'un encas. On avait beau dire de HyungSik mais DongJun n'était pas mieux que lui au niveau de la nourriture. JunYoung quant à lui chercha Kevin dans le but de continuer leur discussion mais le jeune homme n'était nulle part. Il soupira et se tourna vers Siwan qui tentait de décoller KwangHee de son cou, le jeune homme n'ayant cessé de lui réclamer un câlin pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à ce que Siwan ne cède.  
>« Siwan, t'as pas vu Kevin ? »<br>Siwan soupira d'agacement avant de regarder JunYoung.  
>« Je ne sais pas…je crois qu'il est allé dans votre chambre…Bon KwangHee c'est bon là, tu l'as eu ton câlin ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! »<br>KwangHee secoua la tête négativement alors que JunYoung se rendait dans sa chambre trouvé Kevin.  
>« Pas envie ! Je suis bien là ! »<br>Cette fois-ci, Siwan perdit patience et il repoussa violemment KwangHee avant de le regarder avec colère.  
>« J'en ai marre sérieux ! Arrête de toujours me coller, t'as pas comprit que ça m'énerve ? Grandit un peu au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin ! T'es vraiment insupportable ! Si t'as besoin d'affection ben t'as qu'à coller quelqu'un d'autre parce que moi j'en ai ras le bol de toi ! »<br>Puis, sans un mot de plus le jeune homme quitta le salon sous les yeux ébahit des membres qui s'y trouvaient et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. KwangHee resta figé sur place, abasourdi par la colère qu'il avait perçue dans la voix de Siwan. Il baissa tristement la tête, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rire et ne réagit que lorsqu'une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.  
>« KwangHee…ne t'en fais pas, il a dit ça sur le coup. Il devait être fatigué c'est tout. »Lui dit Heechul pour le réconforter.<br>KwangHee leva les yeux et se força à sourire.  
>« Tu crois ? Après tout, il a peut-être pas tord…mais…je ne pensais pas que ça l'énervait à ce point…il ne m'as jamais rien dit…et pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça maintenant ? »<br>TaeHun qui se trouvait toujours sur le canapé en compagnie de DongJun prit la parole.  
>« Il est peut-être sur les nerfs ? Ne t'en fais pas, il viendra sûrement s'excuser demain. »<br>KwangHee hocha la tête, n'y croyant cependant qu'à moitié. Siwan avait vraiment l'air d'être furieux contre lui. Il soupira avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Une chose était sûre…il avait perdu toute envie de rire ce soir.

JunYoung se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kevin et TaeHun et il put donc voir son aîné qui était allongé sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Il soupira, conscient que Kevin allait probablement de nouveau tenter de détourner la conversation. Mais il tiendrait bon, il réussirait à savoir ce qui le tracassait tant, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de son ami et lui tapota l'épaule pour avoir son attention. Kevin sursauta avant de soupirer en voyant qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il retira son casque et regarde JunYoung.  
>« J'avais espéré que tu laisserais tomber… »<br>JunYoung eut un petit rire.  
>« Désolé de te décevoir…mais je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Alors…je t'écoute. Et n'essaie pas de te défiler cette fois. »<br>Kevin baissa les yeux et soupira de plus belle.  
>« Je…promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne… »<p>

« Tu as ma parole. »  
>Kevin hocha la tête et commença à se triturer les mains, mal à l'aise.<br>« JunYoung, je…je crois que j'ai un problème. »  
>Kevin baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte. Ce comportement inquiétait de plus en plus JunYoung qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.<br>« Tu pourrais développer ? Parce que même si je reconnais avoir beaucoup de talents, je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées ! »  
>Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Kevin.<br>« Désolé…je veux dire je…je crois que je suis…amoureux. »  
>JunYoung écarquilla les yeux de stupeur à la « révélation » de Kevin. Il avait bien entendu ?<br>« Attends tu te moques de moi là ? »  
>« Non pourquoi ? »<br>« Tu veux dire que si tu as une tronche de déprimé depuis hier c'est parce que t'es amoureux ? Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi ? Et toi tu me sors que le seul problème que t'as c'est une histoire de cœur ? »  
>Kevin baissa la tête sans rien dire. Il comprenait la colère de JunYoung mais il n'y pouvait rien. Oui, c'était idiot qu'une simple « histoire de cœur » comme disait le leader le perturbe autant et pourtant…c'était bel et bien le cas.<br>« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter tu sais…je suis désolé… »  
>JunYoung poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.<br>« J'espère bien. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être inquiété tu sais ! On l'était tous ! Bon, puisqu'on y est…je la connais ? »  
>Kevin se raidit aussitôt. Ils en étaient arrivés à la partie la plus délicate de son aveu. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, très mal à l'aise.<br>« Le… »Murmura-t-il  
>JunYoung fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Kevin soupira avant d'inspirer un grand coup et il regarda le leader dans les yeux.<br>« Tu LE connais… »  
>JunYoung regarda son ami en écarquillant les yeux.<br>« Attends, tu veux dire… »  
>Kevin hocha la tête lentement.<br>« Tu comprends maintenant ce qui me travaille à ce point ? Je…jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours cru que j'étais totalement hétéro. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles et je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité que je puisse un jour… »  
>Il se stoppa et se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un soupir de désespoir. JunYoung lui fit un sourire compatissant.<br>« Tu n'imaginais pas pouvoir un jour craquer pour un autre homme ? »Continua-t-il  
>Kevin hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder.<br>« Non… »  
>« Je vois…mais…qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es amoureux exactement ? »<br>Kevin haussa les épaules, soupirant de nouveau.  
>« Plusieurs choses…jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'en étais jamais apperçu mais…quand il est là, je sens toujours mon cœur battre plus vite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en sa présence, de le regarder constamment…quand je le vois rire ou être trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre je suis jaloux et surtout…maintenant j'arrive plus à le regarder sans avoir des idées bizarres qui me vienne et ça…c'est le plus perturbant. »<br>« Des idées bizarres ? »  
>Kevin regarda JunYoung dans les yeux en hochant la tête.<br>« Oui. »  
>« De quel genre ? »<br>Aussitôt Kevin rougit et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.  
>« Je pense pas que t'ais besoin de le savoir… »<br>JunYoung se mit à rire, ayant comprit.  
>« Je vois…t'as envie de lui sauter dessus c'est ça ? »<br>Kevin rougit encore plus si c'était possible et lança un regard indigné à son leader.  
>«JunYoung ! »<br>« Ben quoi ? J'ai tord peut-être ? »  
>« Je…non pas tout à fait mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire…crois-moi, je me sens assez gêné comme ça de penser ce genre de trucs à son sujet ! »<br>JunYoung lui fit un sourire d'excuse.  
>« Je m'en doute oui…bon et qui est l'heureux élu alors ? Tu as dis que je le connaissais. »<br>Kevin avala difficilement sa salive. Si jusqu'à maintenant la conversation l'avait grandement soulagé, principalement par le fait que JunYoung n'était pas choqué par sa révélation, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de lui révéler le nom de l'objet de ses pensées.  
>« Je…je préfère ne pas te le dire… »<br>Mais JunYoung se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.  
>« C'est HyungSik pas vrai ? »<br>Kevin blêmit instantanément et lança un regard abasourdi en direction du leader.  
>« Que..mais…comment… »<br>« Comment j'ai deviné ? Eh bien pour être honnête…c'est celui qui me semblait le plus plausible…vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble et les autres ne l'ont pas vraiment remarqué mais moi j'ai bien remarqué la manière que tu as de constamment veiller sur lui…alors je me suis dit que si c'était un membre du goupe, c'était le plus logique. Et je ne me suis visiblement pas trompé. »  
>Kevin poussa un profond soupir en se passant une main sur le visage.<br>« Non…c'est lui…mais JunYoung…promets-moi que ça resteras entre nous ! »  
>« Je ne compte pas aller le lui dire ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi…que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »<br>« Rien du tout. »  
>JunYoung fronça les sourcils.<br>« Comment ça rien ? »  
>« Je ne vais rien faire. Même si par chance ce que je ressens était réciproque c'est pas possible…on appartient au même groupe et…je peux pas sortir avec lui. Je me sens pas capable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un mec… »<br>« Alors tu vas ignorer ce que tu ressens ? »  
>« Oui. Ce n'est peut-être que passager après tout, à force de passer notre temps tous ensemble…je finirais par l'oublier. »<br>JunYoung soupira. Kevin n'était de toute évidence absolument pas convaincu par ses propres paroles et il ne l'était pas non plus.  
>« Kevin… je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.»<br>« C'est la seule pourtant. C'est pas possible JunYoung…et en plus ça pourrait jamais marcher, il est trop jeune ! »  
>JunYoung ne put retenir un rire en entendant ça.<br>« C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que tu pouvais sortir…vous n'avez que trois ans d'écart tu sais, c'est pas la mort. »  
>Kevin soupira, conscient que JunYoung avait raison.<br>« Je ne veux plus en parler. Ecoute…faisons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eue lieue d'accord ? »  
>« Mais… »<br>« JunYoung, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus en parler… »  
>JunYoung s'avoua finalement vaincu et hocha la tête à contrecoeur.<br>« Comme tu veux…mais si tu veux mon avis, tu te voiles la face… »  
>Kevin ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de lui adresser un de ces grands sourires dont il avait le secret.<br>« Merci. »  
>Puis, sans un mot de plus Kevin quitta la pièce afin d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon. Son regard se posa posa aussitôt sur HyungSik qui se battait avec Minwoo sur la canapé pour la télécommande et il soupira discrètement. Magré ce qu'il avait dit à JunYoung, il était conscient qu'ignorer ses sentiments pour le jeune homme allait être dur…très dur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.<p>

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOo

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée. Les garçons avaient maintenant terminé leur période de promotion pour leur dernier album et avaient donc des emplois du temps un peu moins chargés que ces dernières semaines. C'est donc avec un énorme soulagement qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux ce soir là.  
>« Ah bon sang quel bonheur de se dire que demain on peut se lever à l'heure qu'on veut ! »S'exclama Heechul en s'étirant de plus belle.<br>Ses amis sourirent devant sa bonne humeur mais ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Ils avaient simplement un enregistrement d'émission prévue le lendemaine après midi et pouvaient donc se lever quand ils le souhaitaient.  
>« Qui veut se faire une partie de MarioKart avec moi ? »Demanda alors Heechul qui était déjà affalé sur le canapé.<br>DongJun accourut aussitôt dans le salon, chose qui n'étonna absolument personne puisqu'ils savaient tous à quel point leur maknae aimait ce jeu.  
>« Moi aussi je veux jouer ! »S'exclama alors KwangHee en se dirigeant lui aussi dans le salon.<br>Siwan le regarda faire avec étonnement.  
>« Mais tu m'as toujours dis que tu n'aimais pas ce jeu ! »<br>KwangHee haussa les épaules sans le regarder alors que DongJun mettait le jeu en marche.  
>« Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ! »<br>« Mais…on devait regarder un film ensemble ce soir ! »  
>KwangHee soupira, toujours sans le regarder.<br>« Eh bien on verra une autre fois, t'as qu'à demander aux autres ! »  
>Puis, pour lui montrer que la conversation était close, KwangHee commença à parler avec Heechul pour savoir quel personnage il allait prendre. Siwan soupira donc tristement mais se résigna à aller voir seul son film. JunYoung et TaeHun étaient quant à eux déjà dans leur chambre afin de se reposer un peu après la journée qu'ils avaient eue alors que Kevin était sous la douche. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva face aux visages souriants de Minwoo et HyungSik.<br>« Si tu veux on peut regarder le film avec toi… »  
>Siwan les remercia d'un signe de tête et les trois garçons se rendirent lentement jusqu'à la chambre que Siwan partageait avec KwangHee et Heechul.<p>

HyungSik et Minwoo s'installèrent sur le lit de Siwan tandis que celui-ci commençait à préparer le film. HyungSik se dit alors que c'était peut-être le moment de lui poser la question qui le tracassait depuis le début de la semaine.  
>« Siwan…je peux te poser une question ? »<br>« Oui, vas-y. »  
>« Tu t'es disputé avec KwangHee ? »<br>Siwan stoppa aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire et se figea. Minwoo et HyungSik se regardèrent, plutôt inquiets de sa réaction. HyungSik s'en voulut alors d'avoir lancé le sujet.  
>« Je suis désolé…c'est pas mes affaires après tout...mais… »<br>« C'est ma faute. »Le coupa Siwan.  
>Il se retourna vers ses deux amis et ceux-ci purent voir qu'une profonde tristesse était présente dans ses yeux.<br>« Comment ça ? »Demanda Minwoo.  
>« Eh bien…la semaine dernière je…je lui ai crié dessus. J'ai été odieux avec lui parce que j'étais crevé et il arrêtait pas de me coller. »<br>« Mais il fait toujours ça et ça ne t'as jamais dérangé…enfin, il me semble pas. »Fit remarquer HyungSik.  
>Siwan soupira en baissant la tête.<br>« Oui, je sais…mais là je sais pas…j'ai craqué et je n'ai pas été très sympa. Je me suis excusé depuis mais…c'est différent maintenant. On est plus aussi proche qu'avant j'ai l'impression…c'est comme s'il m'évitait. Il passe son temps avec Heechul et moi…il m'ignore. »  
>HyungSik et Minwoo ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire pour le réconforter. Ils se sentaient assez gênés en vérité et avaient peur de dire une bêtise.<br>« Je suis désolé…mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. »Finit par dire Minwoo d'une voix rassurante.  
>Siwan se contenta de lui faire un pauvre sourire avant de finalement mettre le film en route, signifiant ainsi aux deux autres que la discussion était close.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Deux jours plus tard_

Les garçons venaient juste d'arriver dans les locaux d'un des magazines les plus réputés de Corée du Sud. Ils avaient en effet été contactés afin de réprésenter une nouvelle marque et devaient donc faire des photos publicitaires. Ils en avaient été très honorés lorsque leurs managers leur avait appris la bonne nouvelle. Ils écoutaient maintenant avec attention les instructions de l'homme qui devait les guider durant la séance photos. Ils allaient chacun devoir faire quelques photos individuelles avant de passer à des photos en trio. Après ses explications, l'homme s'éloigna en compagnie des managers, leur laissant ainsi le temps de se préparer en allant se faire maquiller et habiller, mais aussi de décider des trios. Le seul qui fut décidé dès le départ fut évidemment celui formé par leur maknae line à savoir Minwoo, DongJun et HyungSik. Cependant, les problèmes commencèrent à apparaître pour les deux autres groupes.  
>« Moi je veux faire mes photos avec Heechul ! »S'exclama KwangHee avec un immense sourire et en parlant comme un enfant qui ferait un caprice.<br>En entendant cela, Siwan eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Depuis leurs débuts, lui et KwangHee n'avaient jamais fait de photos de groupe où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. D'habitude KwangHee déclarait toujours qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui pour des photos. Et là il venait clairement d'annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas poser avec lui. Ceette constatation lui donnait envie de pleurer mais il fit un effort pour se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer sa faiblesse comme ça.  
>« Pas de problème pour moi…Hyung, ça te dérange pas ? »Demanda Heechul à l'intention de Kevin qui faisait habituellement ses photos avec lui et TaeHun.<br>Kevin lui fit un gentil sourire en secouant la tête.  
>« Aucun souci…je vais me mettre avec JunYoung et Siwan. »<br>Heechul lui fit un grand sourire et finalement lui et KwangHee s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous afin d'aller au maquillage.  
>Siwan les regarda s'éloigner, impuissant et profondément blessé. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.<br>« Ne t'en fais pas Siwan…KwangHee tient trop à toi pour te laisser tomber comme ça. Il reviendra. »  
>Siwan le regarda et se força à sourire et à paraître neutre.<br>« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. »  
>Puis, sans prononcer un mot de plus, Siwan s'éloigna à son tour, n'ayant pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de Kevin.<br>Celui-ci n'avait toutefois pas du tout la tête à ça puisqu'il venait de tourner son regard en direction des trois plus jeunes. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer quand il vit HyungSik qui était prêt pour la séance photo. Il le trouvait plus beau que jamais et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir ou aller se jeter sur lui sur le champs. Comme s'il avait sentit le regard posé sur lui, HyungSik leva les yeux vers Kevin et lui fit un grand sourire. Kevin baissa immédiatement le regard et se détourna de lui afin de reprendre un minimum contenance. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à JunYoung une semaine plus tôt, il était impossible pour lui d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme. Il était maintenant totalement incapable de soutenir son regard sans rougir ou sans bafouiller. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent à son premier amour et il détestait ça. Il en venait presque à détester HyungSik pour l'avoir tellement envoûté, bien que le jeune homme n'y soit pour rien. Il finit par laisser ses réflexions là où elles étaient quand l'un des managers l'appela pour qu'il se prépare à son tour. La séance photo allait commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les photos leur prirent une bonne partie de l'après midi mais ce fut pour eux une journée mémorable. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, notamment lorsque TaeHun s'était prit les pieds dans son pantalon trop grand et avait manqué de s'étaler lamentablement par terre. Ils avaient aussi eu beaucoup de fous rires qui leur avait fait prendre un peu de retard au grand dam des managers. Finalement, ils avaient tout de même finit cette séance et se trouvaient maintenant dans le mini bus pour rentrer chez eux. Les managers après leur avoir exposé le programme du lendemain s'étaient endormis, comme DongJun et Minwoo. TaeHun était assis à côté de JunYoung et écoutait tranquillement sa musique alors que le leader pianotait sur son portable. Pour ce qui était des autres, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance soit vraiment au rendez-vous. KwangHee était en effet assis à côté d'Heechul et ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux alors que Siwan qui était derrière eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards mauvais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais le fait de les voir aussi proche le rendait presque malade. D'habitude c'était avec lui que KwangHee riait comme çà, pas avec Heechul. Quant à HyungSik et Kevin, ils étaient assis côte à côte mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Ou du moins, HyungSik tentait de parler à Kevin mais son ami l'ignorait totalement.  
>« Kevin…Kevin ! »<br>Kevin poussa un soupir de lassitude et répondit sans regarder son cadet :  
>« Quoi ? Je suis fatigué HyungSik… »<br>« Désolé mais…pourquoi tu me regardes pas ? Je suis en train de te parler… »

« On parlera plus tard. S'il te plaît… »  
><em>« Ne m'oblige pas à te regarder… »<em>Songea-t-il tout bas.  
>Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.<br>HyungSik prit donc une moue boudeuse et soupira fortement pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement. Il ne comprenait plus Kevin…depuis quand était-il si distant avec lui ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez eux une petite heure plus tard et saluèrent leurs managers qui vivaient un étage en dessous d'eux avant d'enfin rentrer dans leur appartement. Aussitôt HyungSik alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot sous les regards surprit des autres.  
>« Il a un problème ? »Demanda Minwoo, inquiet.<br>Kevin soupira en haussant les épaules.  
>« C'est rien, il fait la tête parce que j'ai pas voulu lui parler tout à l'heure. Ca lui passera… »<br>Puis il s'éloigna à son tour afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre alors que les autres se rendaient au salon. Minwoo échangea un regard sceptique avec DongJun.  
>« C'est moi ou y'a de plus en plus de tension dans cet appart ? »<br>DongJun soupira.  
>« Je préfère ne même pas essayer de m'en mêler mais…ça va vite me taper sur le système de tous les voir faire la tronche. »<br>Minwoo acquiesça et finalement les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller rejoindre HyungSik dans leur chambre afin de lui parler. Minwoo commençait sérieusement à envisager de se reconvertir dans la psychologie à force d'essayer de comprendre les problèmes qui agitaient les différents membres de son groupe.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Les cinq autres membres du groupe se trouvait quant à eux dans le salon devant la télé. JunYoung était en train de somnoler sur l'épaule de TaeHun alors que KwangHee et Heechul étaient en train de rire joyeusement à l'émission qu'ils regardaient sous les yeux profondément énervés de Siwan. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de les voir rire ensemble qui l'énervait, non. C'était le fait que KwangHee avait passé son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Heechul et que ce dernier était en train de jouer avec l'une de ses main. Jamais ces deux là n'avaient été aussi proche alors…pourquoi l'étaient-ils maintenant ? Il ne parvenait cependant pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de les regarder avec une colère qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal. Lorsque la pub de l'émission apparut à l'écran, Heechul lâcha la main de KwangHee et quitta le salon afin de se rendre dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose.  
>« Reviens vite ! »Lui dit KwangHee en riant<br>Heechul lui rendit son rire avant de sortir.  
>Ce fut trop pour Siwan. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il se leva lui aussi du fauteuil où il se trouvait assez violemment, faisant sursauter un JunYoung à moitié endormi et un KwangHee surprit.<br>« Où tu vas ? »Lui demanda-t-il  
>Siwan se contenta de le regarder assez froidement.<br>« Ca ne te regarde pas. »  
>Puis, il quitta le salon à son tour sans voir le regard blessé de KwangHee qui regarda tristement ses pieds.<br>Siwan se rendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec KwangHee et Heechul et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Heechul sursauta au bruit de la porte qui claque et soupira en regardant Siwan.  
>« C'est toi…tu m'as fait peur. »<br>Siwan ne répondit pas mais il s'approcha de son cadet avant de lui attraper le poignet assez violemment afin d'avoir son attention. Heechul fronça les sourcils.  
>« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »<p>

Siwan soupira avant de lâcher le poignet d'Heechul. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire mal non plus.

« Désolé…écoute Heechul…je…j'aimerais que tu t'éloignes de KwangHee. »

Heechul le regarda en écarquillant les yeux tout en se massant le poignet.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Arrête de le coller comme tu le fais! »

Heechul regarda son ami sans réaction durant quelques secondes avant de se mettre doucement à rire.

« Tu te moque de moi là c'est ça? »

Siwan secoua la tête, le regard sombre.

« Non. J'en ai marre que tu sois aussi proche de lui en ce moment! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant avec lui! »

« Et alors? C'est un crime de passer du temps avec un ami maintenant? Je ne pense pas que j'ai des comptes à te rendre! »

Siwan lança un regard noir à l'autre garçon.

« J'ai pas dis ça! Mais depuis quelques temps tu passes tout ton temps avec KwangHee et ça je le supporte plus. Je te demande simplement de le laisser un peu tranquille de temps à autre c'est tout. »

Heechul croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se forçant à rester calme. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec Siwan même s'il sentait bien à cet instant que ça semblait inévitable.

« Et je peux savoir depuis quand j'ai des comptes à te rendre sur mes fréquentations? Si je veux passer mon temps libre avec KwangHee, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde! »

Sur le coup Siwan ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui répondre car dans le fons, Heechul n'avait pas tord. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il tant de voir KwangHee et Heechul aussi proches? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le supportait plus et qu'il voulait que ça cesse.

« Depuis qu'il passe son temps avec toi, KwangHee m'ignore totalement! Je veux simplement retrouver mon meilleur ami et pour ça…il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui. »

Cette fois, Heechul ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

« Attends…je rêve ou t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là? »

« Non! Je…je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste… »

Siwan s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même…c'était précisément la jalousie qui le poussait à faire cette requête. Depuis quand était-il jaloux d'Heechul? Il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne se comprenait plus ces temps-ci. Il était totalement perdu.

« Oh et puis laisse tomber…tu comprends rien. »

Heechul poussa un soupir agacé et rattrapa Siwan par le bras alors que le jeune homme était en train de quitter la chambre.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te défiler maintenant…tu sais que tu es un mec bizarre Siwan? Bizarre et plutôt gonflé! »

Siwan se retourna pour faire face à Heechul, sourcils froncés.

« Gonflé? »

« Oui…rappelle moi quelque chose…qui est la personne qui a rejeté KwangHee la dernière fois? Qui l'a engueulé parce qu'il le trouvait trop collant? Ce n'était pas moi! Et maintenant tu viens presque m'agresser parce que je suis tout le temps avec KwangHee…il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux! »

Siwan resta totalement scotché aux mots d'Heechul. Parce qu'ils étaient totalement vrais. Il était le premier à avoir rejeté KwangHee après tout. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et il venait seulement d'en prendre conscience.

« Je…je ne… »

« C'est bon, ne dis rien. J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose: décide une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu veux au fond…si tu continue de te comporter comme tu le fais, tu peux être sûr que tu perdras définitivement l'amitié de KwangHee…ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux jeter et récupérer à ta guise. C'est un être humain comme tout le monde et il a des sentiments lui aussi…alors un conseil: ne retourne lui parler que lorsque tu seras fixé sur les tiens. Sinon tu ne feras que blesser KwangHee un peu plus et ça...je ne le permettrais pas. Et je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas envie non plus. »

Puis sur ces mots, Heechul quitta la chambre rapidement, laissant un Siwan totalement choqué dans la pièce et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Heechul avait voulu lui dire: de quels sentiments parlait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était maintenant sûr d'une chose: c'est lui qui avait eu tord dans cette histoire. Il avait eu tord et il ne le remarquait que maintenant…il était persuadé que jamais KwangHee ne le lui pardonnerait. Cette simple constatation le fit fondre en larmes et il tomba à genoux dans la chambre, le cœur en miette.

OoOooOoOoOoOOOoOOoO

Pendant ce temps-là, HyungSik se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit avec une mine que Minwoo et DongJun qualifièrent de déterré. Les deux jeunes garçons ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait mettre leur ami dans un tel mais ils sentaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Minwoo fut finalement le premier à s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami et il lança la conversation.

« HyungSik…et si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête à l'opposé de Minwoo en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Minwoo et DongJun échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu HyungSik se comporter de cette manière ce qui les confortaient dans leur idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. DongJun alla donc s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit de HyungSik, de manière à pouvoir le regarder.

« Tu sais qu'on ne te ficheras la paix que quand tu nous auras parlé? »

« Je veux pas vous parler… »Soupira HyungSik en fermant les yeux.

« Pas de chance, nous on a envie. Tu sais très bien qu'on a horreur de te voir comme ça alors explique nous…c'est à cause de Kevin? »Lui demanda Minwoo en posant une main amicale sur sa cuisse.

Aussitôt, HyungSik se figea et ne répondit rien, apportant leur réponse à ses deux amis.

« C'est ça? On a remarqué tu sais…qu'en ce moment tu passes très peu de temps avec lui. »

HyungSik soupira avant de bouger afin de s'allonger sur le dos dans son lit, la mine sombre.

« Il m'évite. »

DongJun et Minwoo se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils à cette déclaration.

« Quoi? »

« Kevin…depuis quelques jours j'ai remarqué qu'il m'évitait…on parle presque plus, quand on est seuls tous les deux il s'en va, on rigole plus comme avant…je pense que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Le problème vient forcément de moi parce que…Kevin est toujours si gentil…j'ai dû le blesser… »

« Tu es sûr? On te connait HyungSik pourtant, tu n'es pas du genre à blesser les autres, même sans le vouloir. Je ne vois aucune raison qui pousserais Kevin à t'éviter… »Avança Minwoo, qui comprenant combien ça devait être dur pour son ami.

Ils savaient tous parfaitement à quel point les deux garçons étaient proches. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble et il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

« Je sais pas mais en tout cas il m'évite, ça j'en suis sûr. »Répliqua HyungSik qui s'était finalement redressé dans son lit.

DongJun le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler? »

« Quoi? »

« Ben oui…tu sais, le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se passe c'est de lui demander. Au moins tu seras fixé comme ça. »

HyungSik resta silencieux durant de nombreuses secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait ou non écouter DongJun. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tord, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Kevin s'éloigner de lui comme ça sans rien faire. Mais il avait en vérité peur de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire, peur de ce que Kevin lui dirait.

« DongJun a raison tu sais. Tu devrais l'écouter parce que c'est pas souvent qu'il représente la voix de la sagesse… »Lança Minwoo.

DongJun lui lança un regard noir.

« Il m'arrive de dire des trucs intelligents tu sais! C'est parce que je suis le plus jeune que je dis toujours n'importe quoi! »S'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Minwoo éclata de rire en voyant sa bouille alors que HyungSik n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire.

« Mais…et s'il ne veut pas me parler? »

Minwoo lui fit un sourire rassurant en le forçant à se lever de son lit.

« Kevin ne refuse jamais de parler à un seul d'entre nous et tu le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

HyungSik poussa un profond soupir et lança finalement un dernier regard à ses deux amis. Il leur sourit gentiment comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Merci beaucoup les gars. Vraiment. »

Ses amis se contentèrent de lui lancer des « _Fighting_! » encourageant et finalement HyungSik se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre afin d'aller voir Kevin. Il devait savoir.

OoOoOoOoOOoOooOooOoO

Dès qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Kevin, HyungSik se sentit soudain légèrement anxieux. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il souffla un grand coup et se décida finalement à frapper à la porte. Il n'entendit pas de réponse mais décida tout de même de rentrer. Il ouvrit donc délicatement la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Kevin, assis sur son lit et l'air très concentré sur son ordinateur portable. HyungSik déglutit légèrement, sentant l'appréhension revenir et il referma la porte avant de s'approcher du lit. Il regarda Kevin sans prononcer le moindre mot durant quelques secondes, cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

« Tu comptes rester debout à m'observer pendant longtemps ou tu me dis ce que tu veux? »Murmura alors la voix de Kevin

HyungSik sursauta de stupeur , ne s'étant pas attendu du tout à ce que le jeune homme lui parle. Il semblait l'instant d'avant tellement concentré sur son écran que HyungSik s'était même demandé s'il l'avait entendu entrer. Visiblement, c'était le cas. HyungSik se racla la gorge avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son ami.

« Désolé. Kevin, je…j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Kevin eut un petit rire avant de le regarder dans les yeux avec son sourire habituel.

« Je m'en doute sinon tu ne serais pas là en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors? »

HyungSik respira un grand coup afin de se donner du courage et il regarda finalement Kevin avant de se lancer.

« Eh bien je…j'aurais voulu savoir…est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose? »

Kevin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur à la question. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu en vérité et il se désintéressa alors totalement de son ordinateur.

« Pardon? »

« Tu es fâché contre moi? J'ai fais ou dit quelque chose de mal? »

« Mais…pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. »

HyungSik eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant de poser un regard d'une profonde tristesse sur Kevin.

« Alors…pourquoi tu m'évites? »

Aussitôt Kevin se sentit mal à l'aise et il détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation et il se racla la gorge.

« Je ne t'évite pas… »

« Arrête Kevin. Je…depuis quelques temps on ne se parle presque plus, tu fais tout pour ne pas te retrouver seul avec moi,…tu m'évites. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, je suis presque devenu un étranger pour toi. »

Kevin ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était hors de question. Mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il soupira, tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder HyungSik dans les yeux.

« Kevin regarde-moi! Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu m'explique! »

Mais Kevin ne le pouvait pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable et ça, HyungSik l'ignorait totalement. Le plus jeune sentit des larmes commencer à apparaître dans ses yeux et voyant que son aîné refusait de le regarder en face.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus le droit de te voir me sourire ou blaguer avec moi? Je veux savoir pourquoi Kevin! Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fuis comme ça…s'il te plaît… »

Le plus vieux des deux se figea quand il entendit les paroles de son cadet. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait entendu qui le tétanisa, non. C'était le fait qu'en prononçant ces paroles, HyungSik s'était mit à pleurer. Kevin s'en était rendu compte en entendant sa voix se briser et ses sanglots. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur se briser en voyant qu'il avait fait pleurer la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à lui aussi en le voyant. HyungSik avait placé ses mains sur ses yeux et il était en train de sangloter silencieusement, ne voulant probablement pas que Kevin ne le voit. Aussitôt, Kevin se sentit empli de culpabilité et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il repoussa son ordinateur de l'autre côté du lit avant de s'approcher de HyungSik et il enlaça tendrement le jeune homme en se collant à son dos et en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentit HyungSik se raidit, probablement à cause de la surprise. Kevin ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« HyungSik…je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer tu sais…je suis sincèrement désolé…je te demande pardon. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu ne m'as jamais blessé. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je ne voulait plus te voir mais…ces temps-ci j'était très…préoccupé par quelque chose alors j'avais besoin d'être seul. Pour faire le point. »

HyungSik renifla doucement avant de s'essuyer les yeux, touché par les paroles de son hyung. Il se sentait honteux en vérité d'avoir craqué devant lui mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Savoir que peut-être Kevin ne voulait plus lui parler lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait craqué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin constant de l'avoir à ses côtés mais il savait juste qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de la présence de Kevin. Elle lui était presque devenue essentielle. Il se dégagea légèrement des bras de Kevin, même s'il aurait pu y rester pendant des heures et il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Alors dis-moi…je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as évité ces derniers jours. »

Kevin soupira en baissant la tête, sans pour autant lâcher HyungSik. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

« Je…pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir? »

« Parce que c'est important pour moi Kevin. Vraiment. »

Kevin soupira, sentant le rouge lui monter soudain aux joues et il lâcha finalement HyungSik pour fuir de nouveau son regard. Il savait qu'il n'avait maintenant plus vraiment le choix et que le mieux serait qu'il se décide à tout lui avouer. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple après ça. Mais il avait peur. Il avait très peur des conséquence qu'une confession de sa part apporterait. HyungSik l'accepterait-il? Le rejetterait-il? Le mépriserait-il? Il ne le savait pas et cette incertitude lui faisait perdre toute son assurance. Kevin soupira, tête baissée et plongé dans ses réflexions. Il sursauta donc de surprise quand il sentit qu'une main s'était posée sur sa joue et il regarda HyungSik. Celui-ci lui faisait maintenant face et avait posé très délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de Kevin tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Kevin était incapable de faire le moindre geste, ne comprenant pas l'attitude soudaine de HyungSik.

« Hyun…HyungSik? »Murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse, son cœur battant la chamade.

HyungSik lui fit un pauvre sourire et retira sa main, très mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé Kevin…je…je voulais que tu me regardes. Je suis désolé si je…si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise »

Un profond silence s'installa alors entre les deux garçons, un silence très gêné. Aucune d'entre eux ne savait comme cette atmosphère pesante s'était formé mais elle était soudainement apparue entre eux et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la briser. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'à cet instant, leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre et même la conversation avaient prit une tournure qui dépassait la simple discussion amicale. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Ce fut finalement HyungSik qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Kevin…tu sais je…je crois que…je crois que je t'aime beaucoup »

A cet instant, si Kevin avait fait un concours de rougeur avec une tomate, on aurait difficilement pu dire lequel des deux aurait gagné. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Il sentait que si HyungSik continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas garder encore très longtemps son self-control.

« Je…euh…merci…moi aussi tu sais… »

HyungSik releva les yeux pour le regarder avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Non, je veux dire…je…je crois que… »

Il se stoppa. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne avant aujourd'hui et n'avait même avant aujourd'hui jamais envisagé le fait qu'il puisse ressentir plus qu'une simple amitié pour Kevin. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour dire à Kevin ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire alors…il le lui montrerait par les gestes. Toujours sans détacher son regard de celui de son ami, il approcha lentement son visage, hésitant. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre en vérité mais il savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie à cet instant. Il posa sa main sur l'une des cuisses de Kevin qui était assis en tailleur en face de lui et continua de s'approcher lentement d'un Kevin tétanisé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cherchait à faire HyungSik à cet instant et avait décidé de le laisser faire. HyungSik avait maintenant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Kevin et continuait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il inspira un grand coup, prenant son courage à demain et finalement, il se lança. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'un Kevin totalement choqué.

Kevin n'était pas capable de faire le moindre geste, tétanisé alors que HyungSik venait de l'embrasser très doucement, sans prévenir. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et HyungSik s'écarta de lui, les joues très rouges. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait comment réagir suite à ce qui venait de se passer. HyungSik se sentait maintenant légèrement honteux de son geste et n'osait plus regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir y découvrir: du dégoût, de la tristesse, de la colère…il ne savait pas. Le premier d'entre eux qui reprit ses esprits fut finalement Kevin qui se posa son regard sur HyungSik, incertain.

« HyungSik…je… »

Mais HyungSik ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se tourna aussitôt vers lui, l'air affolé.

« Je suis désolé Kevin! Je…j'aurais pas dû! Pardon! Vraiment je suis désolé! Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes alors est-ce que…on peut juste oublier ce qui vient de se passer? S'il te plaît! »

Ces paroles énervèrent légèrement Kevin qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plutôt dur sur son cadet.

« Tu te moques de moi là? Tu m'embrasses comme ça sans prévenir et tu voudrais que juste après j'oublie que c'est arrivée et que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé? »

HyungSik garda la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Kevin et se triturant les mains dans tous les sens.

« Je…euh…eh bien…oui… »

« Je suis désolé HyungSik mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu m'as embrassé merde! Ca veut dire quoi pour toi alors? C'était juste une expérience comme ça histoire de voir ce que ça fait? Tu t'es dis que quitte à essayer avec quelqu'un, autant le faire avec moi puisque je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé c'est ça? »

HyungSik n'osa rien dire, tête baissée. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Kevin si jamais il lui disait la vérité qu'il préféra se taire. Kevin cru que HyungSik n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait raison et il sentit son cœur se briser sous la tristesse. Finalement, il avait été bête d'espérer que peut-être ses sentiments soient partagés. Il baissa la tête en luttant pour ne pas pleurer et parla à voix basse.

« HyungSik…j'aimerais que tu sortes. S'il te plaît. »

HyungSik releva les yeux vers Kevin, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Quoi? »

« Sors de ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

HyungSik sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant le ton froid qu'avait adopté son ami mais il préféra obéir. Il descendit donc du lit lentement sans oser regarder de nouveau Kevin et il commença à quitter la pièce. Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé Kevin…vraiment. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse ou prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sortit de la pièce rapidement, laissant Kevin seul. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Kevin ne put lutter plus longtemps et il laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Des larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de déception. Il avait pendant un instant eut un réel espoir que HyungSik l'ai embrassé parce qu'il en avait réellement envie et savoir qu'il s'était trompé…c'était le plus douloureux.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOo

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée. Une semaine durant laquelle on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'ambiance entre les membres du groupe s'était améliorée, au contraire. Kevin et HyungSik ne se parlaient plus depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre du plus vieux et les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Aucun des deux garçons n'avaient voulu leur expliquer, ils avaient donc décidés de ne pas insister. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que Siwan avait décidé de rester dans son coin et ne parlait presque plus à personne, on pouvait clairement dire que l'ambiance de leur appartement s'était largement détériorée. Cette situation commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à peser aux personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir dans leurs histoires mais ils ne voulaient pas s'en mêler. Ils se disaient que ce n'était après tout pas leurs affaires mais ils sentaient qu'ils ne supporteraient plus cela très longtemps. Nous étions donc aujourd'hui Dimanche et les garçons avaient été autorisés par leur directeur à prendre leur après midi de repos aujourd'hui car la semaine qui arrivait serait très rude pour eux puisqu'ils devaient se préparer pour l'émission qui auraient lieue le lundi suivant et dans laquelle ils allaient devoir faire un mini concert en interprétant 5 de leurs chansons. Les garçons étaient donc tous éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement. DongJun était sorti faire quelques courses en compagnie de TaeHun et de Minwoo, les trois garçons cherchant au maximum à fuir l'ambiance pesante de leur habitat pendant que JunYoung se reposait. HyungSik, et Siwan étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives afin de trouver refuge dans la solitude, Kevin était sorti afin de prendre l'air et KwangHee et Heechul étaient dans le salon, en train de discuter sérieusement, chose qui leur arrivait rarement. KwangHee était allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genou d'Heechul qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Leur position pouvait paraître suspecte mais Heechul s'en fichait. KwangHee avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour le réconforter et Heechul était là pour ça.

« J'en peux plus Chul… »Murmura alors KwangHee d'une voix lasse.

Heechul fronça les sourcils sans cesser ses douces caresses pour autant.

« Comment ça? »

« Avec Siwan…j'en peux plus qu'il m'ignore comme ça…je…je veux le retrouver. Plaisanter comme avant avec lui, être proche de lui…je supporte plus cette situation. »Expliqua le plus vieux en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Le fait de voir son aîné dans un tel état de détresse faisait mal à Heechul car il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir un jour vu avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire Siwan à cet instant pour faire souffrir autant le jeune homme

« Ca s'arrangera KwangHee, tu verras… »

« J'aimerais tellement te croire…mais je commence à me dire que c'est impossible…tu as bien vu comme il m'évite! »

« Oui mais ne t'en fais pas…Il reviendra vers toi. A chaque fois que vous avez des disputes, il revient. »

KwangHee se redressa légèrement pour regarder Heechul dans les yeux et celui-ci put donc voir qu'une larme venait de rouler le long de sa joue.

« On n'en a jamais eu d'aussi sérieuses avant…je…je sais que j'ai tendance à être quelqu'un d'énervant mais… »

« Arrête KwangHee! Tu es une des personnes les plus géniales que je connaisse! »

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir… »

Heechul soupira et força KwangHee a lui faire face car le jeune homme avait de nouveau baissé les yeux.

« KwangHee…je suis très sérieux. Tu crois sincèrement que si tu étais si énervant que ça, je passerais mon temps avec toi comme ça? Tu es quelqu'un de génial d'accord? Et je suis sûr que Siwan pense pareil. »

« Ca m'étonnerait…il me l'a bien dit…que j'étais insupportable… »

« Il était en colère, il ne le pensait pas. KwangHee…crois-moi, je pense que Siwan t'aime bien plus que tu ne semble le croire. »

Une petite lueur d'espoir apparut alors dans les yeux de KwangHee.

« Tu crois? »

« J'en suis sûr…mais tu sais…je pense que tu devrais aller le voir toi-même. Pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. »

KwangHee écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non! Je ne veux pas…il ne voudra pas me parler.. »

Heechul leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang ce que vous êtes têtus tous les deux! Comment vous voulez que cette histoire soit réglée et que tout redevienne normal entre vous si vous ne faites pas un petit effort? »

KwangHee le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu as parlé à Siwan? »

Heechul écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de soupirer. Génial, il venait de se griller.

« Oui… »

« Quand? Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? »

« J'ai oublié et c'était y'a une semaine »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? Il me déteste? »

« Non…c'est moi qu'il déteste. »

KwangHee le regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi? »

« Il m'a engueulé parce que je passe mon temps avec toi…il m'a demandé d'arrêter d'être aussi proche de toi parce qu'à cause de ça tu l'ignorais. »

« Il…il t'a vraiment dit ça? »

« Oui…KwangHee écoute, tu sais à quel point je vous adore tous les deux mais…j'en ai marre d'être entre vous deux tu sais. Siwan m'en veut à cause de toute cette histoire et honnêtement…je refuse de perdre son amitié pour une histoire comme ça. Alors…va lui parler parce que si tu n'y va pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge et je lui dit absolument tout ce que tu as pu me dire pendant les dernières semaines à son sujet. »

KwangHee lui lança aussitôt un regard paniqué.

« Tu n'oserais pas faire ça! »

« Tu me connais mal. Je t'adore, tu le sais. Mais je déteste me retrouver dans ce genre de position et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. On en a tous marre. Je ne te demande pas d'aller le voir uniquement pour vous mais aussi pour le groupe. Si vous continuez comme ça, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça va devenir difficile à supporter pour nous tous. Rien que cette semaine j'ai dû empêcher JunYoung et TaeHun de venir vous dire ce qu'ils pensaient de votre dispute au moins trois fois. On en a tous vraiment marre…alors sois tu vas lui parler, soit je m'en charge. »

KwangHee baissa la tête sans rien dire. Il était conscient qu'Heechul avait raison, qu'il devait régler une bonne fois pour toute ses problèmes avec Siwan. Mais il avait vraiment peur d'aller le voir en vérité. Il avait peur que son ami refuse de l'écouter, l'ignore ou même lui dise qu'il le détestait. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit le visage entre les mains.

« J'y arriverait pas Heechul… »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il est tout seul dans la chambre en ce moment alors crois-moi, c'est le moment idéal pour aller lui parler. »

KwangHee hésita encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer de plus belle et de finalement se lever du canapé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne supporterait plus cette ignorance très longtemps de toute façon et Heechul avait raison: il devait le faire au moins pour le groupe. Il lança un regard inquiet en direction d'Heechul qui lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et l'encouragea à y aller. KwangHee prit donc son courage à deux mains et finalement, il alla rejoindre leur chambre dans laquelle Siwan avait trouvé refuge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siwan était quant à lui allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Il supportait de moins en moins la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus voir KwangHee comme avant, de ne pas rire à ses blagues, de ne plus avoir le jeune homme constamment à ses côtés. Sa présence lui manquait tout simplement. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait retrouver son ami, il voulait le serrer contre lui, lui dire à quel point il lui manquait, le supplier de recommencer à le coller si nécessaire. Sa discussion avec Heechul l'avait fait énormément réfléchir et il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il refusait d'admettre jusque là: il avait besoin de KwangHee. Un besoin vital. Le jeune homme était comme une source d'oxygène pour lui, il n'arrivait plus à vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Il ignorait totalement quand son ami était devenu aussi important pour lui mais les faits étaient là: Siwan ne pouvait plus vivre sans KwangHee. Il le savait maintenant. Il sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et leva doucement les yeux. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il s'aperçut que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines: KwangHee. Il fit cependant mine de l'ignorer et lui tourna le dos tout en restant allongé sur le lit. Oui, il voulait que ça cesse mais il ne voulait pas faire face à KwangHee. Pas aussi soudainement, pas sans avoir clairement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il entendit les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher et le matelas de son lit s'affaisser. Un silence pesant dura pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que KwangHee ne prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive Siwan? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant cela mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en savait en vérité rien du tout.

« Depuis quand on est devenu des étrangers comme ça? »Continua KwangHee d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Siwan ne put se retenir de soupirer et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être depuis que tu as décidé de me remplacer par Heechul… »

A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchis les lèvres de Siwan qu'il les regretta. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

KwangHee avala difficilement sa salive aux paroles que venait de prononcer son ami.

« Je ne t'ai pas remplacé par Heechul! »

Cette fois Siwan se retourna brusquement vers KwangHee et le regarda intensément.

« Vraiment? Alors…pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça? Pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec lui? Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenu invisible à tes yeux? »Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Il s'était promis de rester fort, de faire face à KwangHee dignement.

KwangHee quant à lui n'en revenait pas. Siwan était-il réellement en train de l'accuser de l'avoir laissé tombé?

« Tu te moques de moi là? C'est moi qui t'ais abandonné? Tu en es sûr? »

Siwan ne répondit pas, luttant pour ne pas craquer. KwangHee lui avait arrêter de lutter. Les paroles de Siwan l'avait transpercé en plein cœur et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

« C'est toi le premier à m'avoir laissé tombé…le premier à m'avoir blessé… »

« Arrête! Quand est-ce que je t'ai laissé tombé? »

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me supportais plus! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que j'étais insupportable et que tu en avais marre de moi non? Je n'ai fait que faire ce que tu voulais! »

Cette fois Siwan lança un regard empli de colère sur son soit disant meilleur ami.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me laisser tomber! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'ignorer du jour au lendemain! »

« Alors quoi? J'aurais dû faire quoi selon toi? Tu m'as presque insulté Siwan! Tu m'as demandé de ne plus te coller! Qu'est-ce j'aurais dû faire hein? Tu sais parfaitement que je suis quelqu'un de très tactile avec les autres…pour moi ce que tu as dit revenait à me demander de te laisser tranquille et je l'ai fait! »

Siwan se figea, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Il était totalement choqué de voir KwangHee aussi en colère et surtout…en larmes. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu son ami pleurer, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver et certainement pas contre lui. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Parce qu'en vérité…KwangHee avait entièrement raison. Il était le seul qui était en tord dans l'histoire. C'est lui qui était responsable ce tout ce remue-ménage. Lui et pas KwangHee. Il sentit à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« KwangHee… »

Mais KwangHee avait baissé la tête. Il n'osait plus faire face à Siwan. Il ne voulait plus que son ami le voit aussi faible. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il eut donc un sursaut de surprise quand il sentit deux bras passer autour de son cou et un corps chaud se coller à lui. Siwan le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. KwangHee put donc sentir ses larmes qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé…je t'en prie pardonne-moi…je…je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point mon attitude était égoïste et…je…je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le promet…s'il te plaît…pardonne-moi… »

KwangHee ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de rendre son étreinte à Siwan. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement et tenta de calmer ses pleurs ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer.

« Siwan… »

« Oui? »

« Je…je suis désolé moi aussi… »

Siwan s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder avec un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je…tu avais raison. Je t'ai presque abandonné pour Heechul…je…j'ai toujours eu besoin d'affection tu sais. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les autres se moquaient constamment de moi parce que j'étais quelqu'un de très timide et renfermé…j'ai jamais su pourquoi mais à l'école on m'a toujours rejeté. Alors…quand je vous ai rencontré toi et les autres, j'étais tellement heureux qu'enfin on m'accepte et que je puisse avoir des amis. Je…si je passe mon temps à être aussi collant envers vous, aussi tactile c'est parce que…je pense que j'ai peur que vous ne finissiez par me laisser tomber et que…je me retrouve seul comme avant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai peur de la solitude… »

Siwan ne répondit pas mais il serra encore plus son ami contre lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que qui que ce soit puisse ne pas apprécier KwangHee et le rejeter. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible mais il savait maintenant une chose: il préférait largement que le jeune homme soit constamment avec lui que d'être aussi éloigné de lui que ces dernières semaines. Il sourit.

« On ne te laisseras pas tomber. Je ne te laisserais plus tomber…je te le promets. Dans le fond tu sais…je crois que je suis habitué à ce que tu sois toujours avec moi alors…ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'ignores comme ça…je…ça m'a fait trop mal. »

KwangHee sourit, très touché par les paroles de Siwan et finalement les deux garçons se lâchèrent. Mais ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de nombreuses minutes, comme s'ils cherchaient à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Ils ne surent pas vraiment comment ils en arrivèrent là ni même qui fit le premier pas mais tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que leurs lèvres venaient de se rejoindre et qu'ils s'embrassaient maintenant avec passion et tendresse. Pour sceller leurs retrouvailles et, bien qu'ils ne se le soient pas dit clairement, l'amour qu'ils avaient inconsciemment développé l'un pour l'autre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Heechul? »Demanda JunYoung

Heechul, qui avait l'oreille pratiquement collée à la porte de sa chambre sursauta et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Chuuuuut c'est le moment le plus intéressant là! »

JunYoung lui lança un regard de totale incompréhension et s'approcha lui aussi de la porte.

« Quoi? »

Heechul lui fit simplement signe de venir écouter et JunYoung s'exécuta avec appréhension. Il connaissait suffisamment Heechul pour savoir qu'il devait se méfier de chacun de ses gestes. Il écarquilla donc les yeux quand il entendit le bruit qui venait de la chambre avant de se tourner vers Heechul en fronçant les sourcils.

« Me dis pas que tu les as espionnés pendant qu'ils s'expliquaient? »

Heechul haussa les épaules en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bien sûr que si! T'aurais dû entendre ça, c'était vraiment du grand art! J'en aurait pleuré par moment! »

JunYoung le regarda sévèrement avant de lui attraper le bras.

« Je rêve! Tu sais ce que c'est l'intimité? »

« Oui…mais attends c'est un peu grâce à moi si ils ont enfin décidés de se parler, fallait pas que je rate ça! »

« T'es irrécupérable! Allez viens avec moi au salon et fiche leur la paix. »

Heechul refusa avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non, je veux entendre la suite! Ca va devenir vraiment intéressant! »

JunYoung leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et attrapa finalement Heechul par l'oreille pour le traîner de force dans le salon.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pervers! Amène-toi! »

« Aiiiiiie mon oreille! Hyung tu me fais maaaaaaaal! »

« Tu l'as cherché! »

Puis, il relâcha finalement l'oreille de son cadet après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir dans le canapé et Heechul la frotta en boudant.

« T'es pas marrant! Pour une fois qu'il se passe un truc intéressant ici! »

JunYoung lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Peut-être mais cette chose ne te concerne pas donc… »

« T'es qu'un rabat-joie! »

« Oh regarde y'a Jessica à la télé! »

Heechul porta aussitôt son regard sur l'écran.

« Où ça? »

La nuit commençait maintenant à tomber et tous les membres du groupe étaient réunis dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Ils avaient tous été ravis quand ils avaient vu que KwangHee et Siwan s'étaient expliqués et réconciliés. Ainsi, TaeHun, Heechul et DongJun étaient dans le canapé alors que JunYoung et Minwoo squattait les deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient à côté et que les 4 autres étaient assis par terre. KwangHee était adossé au bras du canapé, Siwan assis entre ses jambes, la tête bien calée contre son torse. Les autres devaient bien admettre qu'ils étaient absolument adorables même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était des plus joyeuses puisque HyungSik et Kevin s'étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et refusaient toujours de se parler. Cette situation énervait d'ailleurs sérieusement le leader. KwangHee et Siwan s'étaient peut-être réconciliés mais tant que ce ne serait pas le cas des deux autres, il savait que l'ambiance lourde qui s'était depuis quelques temps installées chez eux continuerait. Et il était bien décidé à ce que les choses changent. C'est pourquoi il décida soudainement d'éteindre la télé, s'attirant les regards surpris et frustrés de tout le monde.

« Pourquoi t'as éteins? »Grogna DongJun

JunYoung l'ignora et se leva d'un bond.

« Maintenant j'en ai plus que marre! »

Ses amis furent surpris par son soudain éclat et se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends? »Demanda TaeHun calmement.

« Ce qu'il me prends? Il me prend que j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette ambiance! Kevin, HyungSik j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de vos enfantillages! Vous ne pouvez pas régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire qu'il y'a entre vous? Vous bousillez totalement l'ambiance et ça me tape sur les nerfs! Regardez Siwan et KwangHee, ils se sont expliquer et y'a plus de problème! »

Kevin et HyungSik s'échangèrent un rapide regard mais détournèrent aussi vite les yeux, ignorant JunYoung qui craqua totalement.

« Okay, j'ai comprit. »

Il s'avança rapidement vers Kevin et lui attrapa violemment le bras, le forçant à se lever.

« Ca va pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi! »

Mais JunYoung l'ignora totalement le traîna de force jusqu'à l'endroit où était HyungSik avant de forcer celui-ci à se lever aussi. Puis toujours sans un mot, il les entraîna de force jusqu'à la chambre du plus âgé malgré leurs protestations.

«JunYoung, lâche moi! »S'exclama Kevin

Mais le leader l'ignora totalement et une fois devant la porte, il poussa la porte avec le pied avant de lâcher les deux garçons à l'intérieur et leur lança un regard plein de colère.

« Je vous préviens, aucun de vous deux n'a intérêt à sortir d'ici avant que tous soit régler entre vous! Et je vous jure que s'il faut que je vous enferme, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire! »

Puis sans un mot de plus, le leader ferma violemment la porte avant de retourner au salon. Il constata donc que tous les autres membres de son groupe le regardait avec des airs totalement effarés. Il haussa les épaules.

« Quoi? »

« Tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur quand tu t'y mets? »Lui dit TaeHun

JunYoung haussa les épaules.

« Ils l'ont cherché… »

Siwan regarda KwangHee dans les yeux et prit machinalement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis bien content qu'on se soit réconciliés de nous-mêmes alors… »Murmura-t-il

KwangHee eut un petit rire amusé mais il devait admettre qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver hein! »Fit remarquer Heechul avec un immense sourire.

JunYoung eut un petit sourire avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il espérait sincèrement que ses deux amis allaient l'écouter et se décider à se parler maintenant…

Kevin et HyungSik restèrent immobiles pendant au moins 10 minutes au milieu de la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot ni même se regarder. Ils ne savaient en vérité pas comment réagir. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, pas comment régler la situation. Ils étaient conscients que JunYoung avait raison mais ils avaient peur de devoir se faire face et s'affronter. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'il allait bien falloir que l'un d'eux se décide. C'est pour cela que HyungSik soupira fortement.

« Pardon… »

Kevin ne se retourna pas, n'osant pas regarder le plus jeune mais il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« Je…te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour… »

Kevin avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il se sentait en vérité très mal à l'aise à cet instant, seul avec HyungSik. Il se décida cependant enfin à se retourner vers le jeune homme et le regarda.

« Alors…pourquoi l'as-tu fais? »

HyungSik baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment le lui dire.

« Je…je…je pense que…j'en avais simplement envie… »

Kevin fronça les sourcils.

« Envie? Ca te prends souvent d'avoir soudainement envie d'embrasser tes amis comme ça? »

« Bien sûr que non! »

« Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi MOI? »

Kevin n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait que toute sa frustration, sa rancœur et sa déception envers HyungSik ressortait d'un coup. Il devait savoir.

Mais son cadet ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à lui parler et ce silence commençait à l'énerver. Il franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de HyungSik et le força à le regarder.

« Réponds HyungSik! Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Ca t'amuse de me faire souffrir c'est ça?»

HyungSik le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi? Bien sûr que non! Comment tu peux penser ça Kevin? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir! »

Le plus vieux baissa la tête et tenta de contrôler le tremblement de son corps provoqué par la proximité de celui qu'il aimait malgré tout.

« Kevin regarde-moi! »

Kevin releva difficilement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de HyungSik. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit les différents émotions qui semblaient traverser le visage du plus jeune: de la tristesse, de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude et…de l'amour. Non, il devait avoir rêvé…Mais HyungSik posa soudainement sa main sur sa joue, comme il l'avait déjà fait une semaine plus tôt. Kevin se sentit rougir et voulut détourner le regard mais HyungSik l'en empêcha.

« Kevin, je…je ne t'ai pas embrassé sur un coup de tête…la vérité c'est que…je… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. HyungSik ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient bloqués ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il voulait tant que Kevin le sache…qu'il comprenne. Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de regarder à nouveau son aîné dans les yeux.

« Je…Kevin je…je crois que…je crois que je t'… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Kevin venait juste de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et de poser presque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. HyungSik écarquilla les yeux de stupeur durant quelques instants avant de finalement prolonger lui-même le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Kevin avait fait ça, il en avait en vérité une idée. Il ne voulait pas savoir le pourquoi du comment, ni penser à ce qui se passerait après. Tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que Kevin le lâche ni que cet instant ne s'arrête. Mais les deux garçons durent finalement se séparer l'un de l'autre à regret, pas manque de souffle. Kevin posa alors son front sur celui de son cadet et lui fit un regard tendre.

« Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à deviner pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors… »

HyungSik ne répondit pas mais il ressera son étreinte autour du cou de Kevin et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Ca pour l'avoir deviner, il l'avait deviné. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre ne se plaindrait plus quand ils seraient sortis de la chambre. Enfin, s'ils en sortaient un jour puisque Kevin venait de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras afin de le déposer délicatement sur le lit en souriant de plus belle. Puis, Kevin s'allongea lentement au dessus du corps de son cadet avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec tendresse. Une chose était sûre désormais: il ne cesserait plus jamais de regarder HyungSik.

FIN


End file.
